Revelations
by Witch Tekamika
Summary: Tohru's life hangs in the balance. Will Kyo ever come back? Will Tohru get her revenge? R&R! Sequel to 'New Secrets, Old Secrets Come into the Light'
1. survivor

**REVELATIONS**

(A/N) This goes out to by bestie who demanded I write a sequel or at least another chapter. Her little kind email skitz at me inspired my ideas for this. Thank-you, yes, you know who you are! Saavy?

-----**WARNING-----**

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO _'NEW SECRETS OLD SECRETS COME INTO THE LIGHT' _SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, THEN I AM AFRAID I MUST ASK YOU TO LEAVE AND RETURN WHEN YOU HAVE DONE SO. THANK-YOU.

Chapter one;

Tohru's blood seeped through her kimono, pooling on the dusty floor. _That bastard! I will make him pay for what he has done… _was the last thought going through her head before she collapsed.

---

Haru didn't know what to do. He had to escape. Shigure and Ayame were drunk and trying to get him to do the hokey pokey with them. He could here them coming, he had to hide. Opening one of the many doors, Haru entered and quickly shut the door. He sighed and looked around his hiding space. Shards of light were slicing through the musty, dust filled air, the floor coated in a fine layer of fallen dust except were the footprints lay. Footprints? That wasn't right.

That was when he saw her. The onigiri girl lying in a pool of blood. "Tohru!" he cried as he ran over to her. Contrary to popular belief, he did not love her that way. She was like an older sister and he would always protect his family. Rolling Tohru onto her side, he checked her pulse; weak but there, the he checked her airways; very shallow breathing. She would die soon if he didn't get help.

Picking her up bridal style, he carried her outside to the banquet. "Hatori!" he screamed. All the zodiac members (plus Akito) turned. Hatori saw the dying girl in the ox's arms and immediately ran over, dropping his drink along the way.

Before the glass hit the floor and exploded into thousands of crystal shards, the dragon doctor had already whisked them towards his surgery.

All the Sohma's, except Akito, Kureno and Rin, followed. Rin never liked Tohru and wasn't going to start now, Kureno didn't because he was loyal to Akito, and Akito didn't leave.

---

After removing the knife and securing the bleeding, Hatori told the other cursed family members what had happened.

"She was, obviously, stabbed in the back and the knife pierced her heart. The cut was clean and with rest and blood transfusions she should make a full recovery."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?" asked Momiji, his face still streaked with tears of worry.

"Only one person may see her for now. I'll give you a moment to decide who." Hatori left to do some paperwork regarding his latest patient.

"I think Kisa or myself should go." Suggested Kagura. "It would be good for a girl to see her first. Just incase she's a bit of an emotional mess."

"I think Shigure should go," offered Hiro. This earned a lot of startled reactions.

"Why 'Gure?" asked Aya.

"Well, he does seem to always be able to make her feel better. Remember that day she flunked a test? She was sooking like it was the end of the world. Shigure went in there for 5 minutes, came out and she was all happy again."

Kisa smiled. "Hiro, I think that's the best idea you had today."

"Yeah," agreed Haru. "Even better then your idea to throw water bombs at Kureno and then drop a bag of flour on his head! Ha ha ha haaaaa." His laughter was soon joined by even one else's.

"Okay, I'll go. But if I'm not out in 35 minutes, burn everything in my bottom drawer. Got that Aya?" Shigure asked the snake.

"You can count on me!" he replied, happy again for the first real time since they had seen the near death Tohru.

Shigure turned and walked towards the large white door. Opening it quietly he saw the sleeping form of Tohru. He shut the door and walked over.

She had a drip in her arm, an air tube running around her face. She really had changed from the girl he met admiring his zodiac figurines into her. But who was her? She looked the same and treated everyone the same, but there was something about this sleeping princess that was definitely different, something he just couldn't put his finger on. Noticing a green chair beside her bed, sitting down he took her hands in his own.

"Oh Tohru," he said quietly, in a way a father would to his only daughter. "You must tell us who did this to you." A single tear of salty crystal water slid down his slender cheek.

That was when he heard a kind of… moan. He looked at Tohru's face and saw the girl was waking up.

"Shigure?" she whispered. "What are you doing here? Where is here?"

"Ssshhhh." He cooed soothingly. "And I'll tell you everything."

After relaying all the information, Shigure had to ask the one question everyone wanted to know. "Who did this to you?" he whispered.

She diverted her eyes.

"It's okay if you're not ready tell anybody, but when you are. I'll be here." He placed a hand, lovingly on the side of her face. "If you want anything, just ask."

"Actually there is something, you could get for me…"

---

Shigure closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

"How is she?" asked Yuki worried.

"Exhausted."

"But is she going to be all right?" Momiji asked, in a demanding yet caring way.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs her rest. Yuki, Kagura, Can I talk to you two for a moment please?"

Content with that information, the zodiac members that bothered to care, departed, promising to visit Tohru the next day. Leaving the rat, boar and dog to talk in private.

"What is it? Is everything alright with Ms Honda?"

"Yeah, is this about what happened to her?" asked a concerned Kagura.

"It's about Tohru, yes. But not what you think." Shigure sighed.

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Who is it?" Yuki had a very strange expression on his face, one of curiosity and worry.

"Kyo."


	2. kyo

"How are we going to do it? No one's seen or heard from Kyo since New Years." Kagura was worried. What did Tohru want with the cat?

"I don't know Kagura, but it's want Tohru wants. After what she's been through I think we should at least try. For her, not Kyo."

Kagura nodded.

They had no plan and no idea, so they went to see the one person who might have any idea at all. Kazuma.

---

"I'm afraid Kyo hasn't come to see me for nearly a week now, but when he was here he always seemed distracted, like he was planning something."

"Thank-you master." Yuki said bowing as he and Kagura left.

"Wait!" Kazuma came running out of the Sohma family dojo. When he reached to two teenagers he looked totally puffed "Have you thought of looking in the mountains? That is where he ran off to last time; he might have gone there again."

Taking in this piece of information, Yuki and Kagura went to find the one person who didn't really belong in the Sohma family.

A bus and three taxi's later, they started to search for Kyo. Agreeing to go in separate directions and meet back up there in 3 hours they looked high and low for the cat.

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted. "KYO! KYO! KYO!"

"Shut up already!" Kyo jumped down from a tree. "How did you find me here in anyway?"

"You aren't very good at hiding, stupid cat."

"What the hell do you want, Yuki?" Kyo demanded, his fists clenching as if planning to hit him the moment he said something insulting or stupid.

"I was asked to come find you." The rat stated matter-if-factly.

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"Tohru..."

---

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Kyo pushed his way past the other cursed members of the family, right up to the dragon doctor.

"Relax Kyo. Tohru is fine and recovering well. She's right through there and she is expecting you." Hatori pointed towards the door to Tohru's room.

Walking over he timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tohru's sweet voice sounded like music to his ears. He opened the door and shut it behind him before he turned to face her.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked hopefully.

He went over to and sat beside her bed.

"I thought you left." She whispered

"I did, but when Yuki told me what had happened, I couldn't stay away. Know if you'll let me go for a moment I have a bastard to kill."

"NO!" She cried latching onto his arm. "I have a better idea but I will need your help."

"Does it involve killing Akito?" Kyo asked sceptically.

"It will, eventually." Tohru gave Kyo an evil grin.

"I am so in." he smiled.

They sat in that room planning what they would do to Akito once Tohru was well enough. It would be a few weeks yet but that is also how long it would take to get things in place.

Revenge never felt so sweet.

"That's a long shot. Think you'll be able to pull it off?"

"Hey, is the pope a German?"

Kyo was thinking. "I don't know so I'll have to take your word on that. What kind of crap are they feeding you in this place?"

"Just enough to keep up my energy. Gee, you'd think that they thought I never ate."

"Well, I'll go get us some real food and be right back."

"Okay." Tohru smiled up at Kyo, who leant down and kissed her forehead.

"I really do love you, you know that right?"

"Would I say that I love you too, if I didn't mean it?"

Kyo smiled back at this before promising to be back in a few minutes.

As Kyo left Tohru sat back against her pillows and fell into a blissful sleep full of dreams about when times were happier.

---

"So how is she? She refused to see anyone other than Shigure and Hatori until you got here." Momiji cried, waving his arms in a desperate bid to get any new news on the onigiri girl.

"She's fine. She really is. I'm gonna go get us a bite to eat."

Kyo picked up his discarded coat and walked towards the door. Little did he know that there was someone outside waiting just for him.

---

Kyo started walking towards the exit, that was at leats until he started to hear footsteps behind him. They were light but they were there. Picking up the pace, the follower did so too. His heart started to beat louder and louder, blood pumping through his head. It was like a game of Simon says. What ever he did the follower did the same. Kyo had never liked anyone copying him, so having had enough of this, he turned around to face his assailant. But there was no one there.

Sighing relief, he turned around to continue. But the moment he saw the face of the copy-cat (or so to speak) they raised a hand and knocked him unconscious. Kyo fell to the ground with a soft thud.

The assailant dragged him into a near by room by his foot. A note fell out of his jacket pocket, but the kidnapper was too busy to notice.

---

It had been several hours since Kyo said he was going out for a bite to eat. Tohru was now allowed to get out of bed and walk around. She was panicking because Kyo was not back yet.

"What if something's happened?" She asked Shigure, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm sure he's fine. He might have just gone to do a few things while he was out." He offered hopefully. The truth was that everyone was worried. No body had seen the cat since he had left the infirmary. He hadn't even been seen leaving the main estate, so knowing how worried Tohru was, Shigure got Hatori to send out a search party.

It may seem a bit extreme but even though he was the cat, he was still family.

(A/N) okay so here is chapter two. Sorry for taking so long but here it is. Please review!


	3. akira

Tohru - what the hell are you doing to me? Like I would ever get stabbed!

Me - like you wouldn't.

Tohru - what the hell do you know?

Me - well obviously more then you.

Tohru - you evil little _-censored-_!

Me- that's not very nice language Tohru. What would the others think if they heard you talking like that?

Tohru- just shut up and do the disclaimer.

Me - fine. But I'm gonna have fun messing with your boyfriend. I don't own fruits basket and if I did then Tohru would be dead.

Tohru - then why aren't I?

Me- because I got that much hate/angry/threatening/self exploding emails about what would happen to me if I killed you off that I decided to let you live and kill off someone else.

Tohru - who?

Me - that would be telling. \m/ rock on! And remember to R&R!

**Chapter three;**

**---WARNING--- **contains slight course language

Kyo was groggily waking up, his head was thumping and he didn't recall a thing after being hit on the head. Which is probably why he had absolutely no idea where he was.

"Oh crap. My head is killing me." He ran a hand through his orange hair. Feeling something rubbing against his wrist he tried to peer through the darkness to see what it was. It was like some sort of rope had bound him to the wall. Obviously someone didn't want him to leave anytime soon.

The room was small, much like a prison cell only a bit bigger. The floor was wooden; there was a small window up near the ceiling. Just big enough to allow fresh air and the moonlight to pass through. Dust particles danced through the air as the door slid open. A man entered, he was wearing a formal kimono and carrying a tray of bread, cheese and water. It was hard to make out his face, the shadows were playing hide and seek with his facial features.

"Ah, so you're awake I see." His voice was sweet and angelic.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kyo demanded trying to lunge for the stranger.

"Try as you might young Kyo, you cannot break those binds."

"Just watch me!" Kyo screamed, continuing to struggle.

"Are you hungry? I've bought you some food." He asked placing the tray down and continuing as if he hadn't even heard the angry Sohma teen.

"I'd rather starve then eat anything you give me! Now tell me who you are and why I'm here."

"Very well. My name is Akira and you are here until I can safely guarantee the future of this family."

"Akira? I thought you were dead. Isn't that why Akito is head of the family?" Kyo asked, ceasing to struggle against his binds. _If he's here then I must still be at the estate. _he thought to himself.

"I was never dead, you mangy cat. I merely got out of the lime light and everyone presumed I was dead, even my very own grandson. But I never lost control. The art of manipulation is a very powerful force once you have mastered it." Akira's voice was starting to change from light and angelic to angry. Very angry.

"So you were manipulating Akito all along. That still doesn't tell me why I am here? You say you want to guarantee the future of the family, so why am I tied up?"

"So you can't stop us from removing that Tohru Honda from our lives forever. It was written long ago that a girl, an assassin's daughter shall come into the light, or so to speak of our curse. We thought it was safe, she seemed to dumb to be the daughter of the red butterfly of kanana. But she was a very good actress. The startling revelation, that she is indeed the daughter of death, put Akito and myself on high alert. The girl had to be disposed of. As quickly as possible." Akira took a moment to savour the look of disgust and hatred on Kyo's face. "That was when I hatched the plan to toy with Ms. Honda's emotions and make her believe that she still had family that really cared for her. Akito was against it at first, he didn't want to have to be nice to the girl but I talked him around to my way of thinking. I always do. Akito is currently on his way to finish what he started. So if you'll excuse me…"

He got up to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard an ear-piercing howl from where Kyo was suppose to be subduing himself to the fact that Tohru would be dead by the time he ever got to her. In his place stood a monster. A blue and white bead bracelet lay discarded of the floor.

The Kyo-monster gave a light yank at his binds and they came away from the wall easily. Then he took a step forward, then another and another. With every step forward he took, Akira took backwards towards the door.

"Where are you going Akira? Don't you want to torment the poor, pitiful cat? Ruin his life even more then you already have." Kyo-monster (A/N: original, don't you think?) chuckled deep in his throat at the terrified look on Akira's face.

"Stay away from me you freak!" he screamed as he tried to open the door and run. Unfortunately Kyo-monster had grabbed hold of him, lifting the fragile human body up to his monstrous face.

"Don't you mess with me, the family members I actually like or my girl. Got it? This is your only warning." Kyo-monster threw the elderly Sohma across the room and through the wall. Akira split a support beam in half with his head and part of the building collapsed on top of him. Dust went flying.

When the dust had settled, all that could be seen of the old man was a frail white hand sticking out from under the rubble.

"One down…" Kyo-monster muttered deeply to himself. His voice slightly growling. Snapping his head up he ran to the door. Running down the long dark corridor Kyo turned and ran down another, and another, and another and another.

Why does it seem that when lives are in peril, it takes twice as long to get anywhere?

He rounded one final corner and came face to face with a door. Turning the handle to Tohru's room he entered quietly to find Akito brandishing a knife above his love's body.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he lunged forward.

Tohru sleeping form woke up the see the head of the family leaning over her with a knife raised above his head. She immediately jumped out of bed and ran to Kyo-monster.

"Tohru are you okay?" he asked in a soft way whilst caressing her cheek in as much of a loving way as he could with scaly monster hands.

"I'm fine, you got here before he could do anything. But now that I'm awake, I guess I'm gonna have to kill that stupid son of a bitch."

"Okay, but if you need my help, just say so."

Tohru nodded her head before turning to face Akito for the very last time. Taking stance for the fight that only one would walk away from, Tohru asked

"Akito, are you ready to die?"


	4. the end don't hate me

"Die? Don't tell me you're threatening me?" Akito laughed.

"Threatening? I don't threaten with death. I promise it." She ran for Akito, who side stepped and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying across to the other side of the room.

Before she could hit the ground, Tohru flipped around and landed on her feet before leaping into a barrage of attacks. She punched and kicked while he blocked, dodged or countered every blow thrown his way. Chucking in a few attacks of his own Tohru dodged them easily as he was nowhere near as a fast as her when it came to his own attacks.

When it came to winning a fight, offence and defence are polar opposites and yet they need to live side by side like yin and yang. Different, yet the same.

Akito looked at Tohru; he never knew that she could fight so well, even if she was the daughter of an assassin. It was amazing, he body just automatically changes with the different movements, like she didn't have to think at all. It was beautiful, like a dance. Well practiced and perfect.

Noticing the brief lapse in concentration, Tohru took the moment to land a punch square in his stomach. Akito fell to the floor gasping; she gave him an elbow to the back of his neck, causing him to crumple onto the floor in a heap.

"Have you had enough yet?" she asked him panting. Akito rolled over to look at her.

"Just kill me now and get it over with, just know that I didn't originally want to do this to you. Grandfather convinced me too. If I had known that you could fight like that then I would've had your memory erased when I had the chance." He spat up into her face.

Tohru cringed when his cold saliva hit her cheek. Wiping it off with her sleeve, Tohru signalled for Kyo-monster to throw her the knife he had picked up off the ground. Tossing it through the air, Tohru caught it easily and held it above Akito, much the same way he had done for her.

"I know your family wants justice for what you did to me, but if I did kill you then you would be out of your misery. And I won't have my satisfaction. But I will if I do kill you because I'm doing this for me. Not them, not you. Me" she whispered to him.

Tohru plunged the shiny silver blade down into his cold, black heart. Little was she aware that tears started to flow down her porcelain cheeks. Pulling the knife out, Tohru plunged it down again and again. The tears kept coming in heavy streams, then Tohru got control of them and the ceased.

Stopping and dropping the blood stained knife by her side, Tohru shakily stood up and walked over to Kyo-monster who was hiding in the shadows, still ashamed by his monstrous appearance.

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered. Standing right in front of his half-concealed form, Tohru fell against him in a hug. The tears started flow again as he returned the hug.

"Oh Tohru…" he held her tight until she started to loosen her grip. Looking up at him, she lifted her self up and placed a light kiss on his lips. "Tohru, in my pocket there is another bracelet. Can you get it out please; I can't get my hand in there."

Tohru smiled and did as she was asked. Sliding it onto his wrist, Kyo-monster faded back into Kyo. Once the transformation was complete he was engulfed in another one of Tohru hugs.

"Kyo, I missed you. What happened? You just disappeared."

"It's a long story and I'll tell you about it later. Right now I suggest we go tell the others. But you can tell hatori about his hospital room, okay?"

Tohru laughed. "Okay."

Placing an arm around her waist, Kyo lead her towards the door and the escape from this nightmare.

---

In the days that followed, Kureno announced that since there was no one born yet to be head of family, tradition stated that the next closest blood relative was to take over until such a time as another head was found. Un/fortunately (depends on your opinion) that relative just so happened to be Shigure, who them proceeded to make every Wednesday 'Cake Day' where every Sohma family member had to have cake.

No one really minded that Akito was dead; as cruel as that sounds, it was true.

Kyo told all the zodiac members what had happened and why Akito did what he did. After the initial shock that Akira was still alive (but now dead) everyone accepted the fact the Tohru done what needed to be done. The funerals of Grand-father and -son weren't attended by many but Hatori; who was asked by Kureno to take care of the tomb stones, got the final revenge. Even now, deeply engraved forever on the tomb stones it clearly reads;

_Akito Sohma head of Sohma family. Beloved son and grand-son. Will forever be deeply missed by his family. And never forgotten by his 'sister'._

_Akira Sohma head of Sohma family. Beloved grand-father to Akito. Will be missed and not forgotten by his 'grand-daughter'._

The End.

(A/N) Well that's it! I have officially finished this story. After 13 chapters I have bought it to a close. Sorry it's so short! But I couldn't have done it without the help of Evil Llama Pjamas, whiteroseblackrose, Bullet-Proof Marshmellows (only a little bit), Queen of Crimson (only a little bit too!) and APiratesGuardianAngel. All five gave me inspiration, motivation, the encouragement (and death threats in some cases!) I needed and/or the ideas to help me get this idea off the ground. So thanks guys!

Watch out for my new story coming out! It gonna be a Harry Potter and different to anything most have read. I have absolutely no idea what i might call it, but that's just a minor detail. Ideas are top secret so don't bother asking. Any way, thank-you to everyone who reviewed and to those who read but didn't review shame on you. You make baby Jesus cry. Humph (crossing arms angrily).

Regardless, please review to this chapter and I will be forever thankful.

Catch'ya next time 'round.

Rok on 4eva \m/

Witch Tekamika.


End file.
